Feliz San Valentín
by Claraoutvelt
Summary: SEXTA TEMPORADA. Buffy y Spike llevana acostándose un tiempo. Ahora Spike tiene una sorpresa muy poco convencional para la cazadora.


**Feliz San Valentin**

Las noches de patrulla eran cada vez más aburridas. Siempre igual. Vampiro, pelea, polvo.

Aunque a veces, el polvo no era literalmente polvo. A veces Spike aparecía y ya daba igual si había un vampiro o cien a los que cazar. Eso se esfumaba completamente de su mente y sólo podía pensar en que, de una o de otra forma, una o mil veces, iba a sentir el placer de sus encuentros.

'Esto se tiene que acabar', se decía, tonta de ella. 'Él no es nadie, no es nada, es una cosa, un... un…'

¿Qué era? Imbécil, gilipollas, alelado, idiota, tonto… No eran insultos buenos, no eran válidos. Spike no era ninguna de esas cosas.

Pero si era un gran luchador, un gran líder, un gran vampiro… y un gran amante.

'¿Qué pasa? ¿Que ahora solo tiene virtudes?', se preguntaba, como riñendo a esa parte de su conciencia que no hacía más que traicionarla.

- Cazadora.

- Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Buffy se giró mirando al suelo, sabiendo quien la llamaba.

- Hola, Spike.

De la lápida que había delante de ella vio salir unas piernas por un lado. Había estado tumbado en la piedra. Luego apareció el resto del cuerpo.

La miraba con cara de cordero degollado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

- Has tardado.

- Vengo de otro cementerio, este está últimamente muy abandonado.

- ¿Y has encontrado algo interesante?

- No.

Spike sonrió ladeando la cabeza y mirando el suelo.

- Tengo algo para ti.

Buffy frunció el ceño.

- ¿Algo para mi? – él asintió sin cambiar su expresión.

Se puso en pie con manteniendo la mano derecha detrás de su cuerpo, ocultando el regalo.

Buffy trató de asomarse pero Spike se giró para evitar que lo viera.

- ¿Qué es?

- Imagínatelo.

- Como sea un vibrador te mato.

Spike rió ante ese comentario.

- Puedes estar tranquila, nena, no es un vibrador. Aunque me has dado una buena idea para la próxima vez que…

La cazadora golpeó el hombro del vampiro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡Cállate!

De entre todas las cosas que se podría haber imaginado Buffy, esta era la que menos.

Un ramo de rosas, doce, para ser exactos. Doce rosas rojas perfectas, frescas, como recién cortadas. Estaban envueltas en papel maché rosa fuerte y atadas con un lazo negro, inmaculadamente enlazado.

Buffy se quedó sin habla, totalmente pillada.

- ¿A qué viene esto? – preguntó casi asustada.

- ¿No sabes que día es hoy, mi amor?

La Cazadora creyó que el vampiro le estaba hablando de un aniversario. Ella no había llevado la cuenta de los días, pero desde que 'su relación' empezó, ya llevarían 2 o 3 meses acostándose juntos.

Ante la negativa de ella, el vampiro contestó algo que hizo removerse las tripas de Buffy.

- Estamos a 14 de Febrero, el Día de los Enamorados.

¡San Valentín!

- ¿Hoy es San Valentín? – preguntó ella, aun sin salir de su asombro.

- Desde hace 12 minutos, cielo – dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

Él le acercó el ramo, pero Buffy no se movió ni un ápice. Sólo miraba las flores con cara rara, como temiendo que estuviesen envenenadas.

- ¿No vas a cogerlas?

- Pues…

- Normalmente, las chicas aceptan las flores cuando su enamorado se las ofrece.

- Pero es que tú no eres mi enamorado – habló por fin, secamente.

Una chispa de decepción pasó por los ojos del vampiro, que suspiró exasperado.

- Esa historia me la conozco, nena. Me la repites cada vez que te digo que te quiero. Sólo que me sueles decir 'tú y yo no somos nada'. Ahora ha sido 'no eres mi enamorado'.

Buffy se encaró a él molesta por sus reproches.

- ¿Y por qué no dejas de hacerlo, Spike? Si sabes que siempre es lo mismo, ¿por qué no dejas de repetírmelo?

- No te estoy pidiendo nada, Buffy. No te digo que vayamos cogiditos de la mano por ser San Valentín. Sólo coge las malditas flores.

Y diciendo esto, le plantó las flores en las manos, empujándola suavemente y echó a andar a grandes zancadas.

Buffy observó su ramo detenidamente. Debía decir que tenía buen gusto. Las rosas eran preciosas, de un color vivo y un aroma intenso.

Enseguida, las palabras del vampiro empezaron a hacer mella en su conciencia.

- ¡Spike! – lo llamó.

El nombrado paró de andar y se dio la vuelta con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó enfadado.

Buffy avanzó hacia él, y tras mirarlo a los ojos un segundo, lo besó, suave, dulcemente, apenas juntando sus labios en una caricia.

Él le devolvió el beso, extrañado.

- Gracias – dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa contra sus labios, antes de separarse.

Spike sonrió por fin.

- La verdad es que son preciosas.

- De nada.

Entonces la cogió de la mano, como olvidando la conversación que acababan de tener y susurró:

- Aun queda otra sorpresa.

---

- ¿Puedo abrirlos ya?

Spike la había conducido a su cripta. Ella había preguntado por la sorpresa, esta vez más receptiva que con las flores, y él le había vendado los ojos. Ahora estaban en el piso de abajo y Buffy, aunque quisiera negarlo, se moría de ganas de saber qué era lo que Spike le tenía preparado.

- No es nada de otro mundo – le advirtió él.

- Eso sería raro en Sunnydeale, pero bueno, habrá que creer… - Spike le quitó la venda de los ojos - …te.

Una vez más, la Cazadora se había quedado sin palabras.

El suelo esta lleno de pétalos rojos, rosas, amarillos y blancos de rosas, así como la cama. También había muchas velas, de varios colores y alguna aromatizada que desprendía un olor dulce y afrodisíaco. Sobre la cama, con sábanas negras, había una caja con forma de corazón.

Buffy se preguntó cómo podía ser ésa la casa de un vampiro. Era una imagen preciosa, que parecía sacada de una revista de decoración para 'su cita ideal'.

- ¿Qué… qué te parece? – preguntó Spike con un deje de vergüenza.

- Es… - lo miró a los ojos y vio ese brillo de ansia por saber, con cierta timidez, cual era su veredicto. Era adorable -. Es precioso, Spike. Yo no… no sé qué decir.

El vampiro sonrío más relajado y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Pues no digas nada, sólo quítate la ropa.

Minutos después, ambos estaban sobre la cama, desnudos y besándose apasionadamente.

Se acariciaban, explorando un terreno tantas veces recorrido pero que siempre presentaba algo nuevo. Un gesto, una caricia, un gemido de placer. Un 'te quiero' que salía de los labios del vampiro casi sin pensarlo.

Entonces se incorporó, y se mantuvo de rodillas semi-sentado. Tiró de las manos de ella para que se acoplara encima de él. Buffy se aferró a su cuello para bajar lentamente, penetrándose a sí misma en su sexo, y cerrando los ojos de puro placer. Spike observó con deleite su rostro, que a veces le devolvía una mirada sensual y pícara mientras se movía acompasadamente de arriba abajo.

Spike alargó su brazo para alcanzar la caja con forma de corazón y la abrió. Dentro había bombones.

Buffy sonrió con lujuria cuando él cogió un bombón y se lo dio a probar. Lo mordió y un pequeño chorro de licor resbaló por la comisura de su labio. Spike lamió la gota y aprovechó para colar su lengua en la boca de ella, que con la mezcla del licor y el chocolate, le supo a cielo.

Al separase, Buffy cogió la otra mitad del bombón y se la acercó a él.

- ¿No quieres tú también? – le preguntó de manera juguetona.

Sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, se comió el chocolate.

Buffy se mordió el labio ante este acto. Sus labios carnosos, embadurnados de licor y chocolate, sensuales, sexuales y suyos.

Lo besó como si se le fuera la vida en ello y comenzó a moverse más rápido, pasándole las manos por la espalda, los hombros, el cuello, y subiendo hasta su cabeza, donde enredaba sus dedos en los rizos rubios.

Cuando el orgasmo empezó a planear sobre ellos, ella enterró la cara en el cuello de él y él la abrazó con fuerza, casi sin poder creer los niveles de placer que podían llegar a alcanzar juntos.

- ¡Buffy! – gritó sofocado.

Con un último movimiento, Buffy se apretó contra él y sintió como le frío líquido del vampiro entraba en su cuerpo en un torrente desenfrenado que la dejó a merced del desvanecimiento.

Después sólo hubo calma.

Con la respiración acelerada de Buffy tan cerca de su oído, Spike empezó a mecerla como a una niña, retirándole el pelo del cuello y paseando sus labios desde la oreja hasta la curva del hombro.

Buffy le imitó, dejando pequeños besos cansados en su piel, ahora cálida. Todavía le notaba dentro de ella, pero no quería moverse. Se sentía bien así. Protegida, cuidada, amada.

En otra ocasión se habría retirado de allí antes de empezar a ponerse demasiado cariñosa –pues tras los orgasmos se volvía muy melosa-, pero aquella vez lo dejaría pasar. Al fin y al cabo era un día especial, y la noche acababa de empezar.

- Los bombones están muy buenos – dijo.

Sintió que Spike sonreía contra su hombro.

- Se los encargué a un amigo que trabaja en una chocolatería.

Buffy se separó extrañada.

- ¿Un demonio que trabaja en una chocolatería?

- Es que es un demonio del azúcar. Además es muy… afeminado.

- Eso lo explica todo – dijo Buffy riendo.

Spike la besó con dulzura.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?

- Vale.

Buffy se puso lentamente de rodillas, haciendo que Spike saliera de ella con un suspiro. El vampiro subió las escaleras deprisa y se dirigió a la nevera, mientras Buffy relajaba entre las sábanas. Se quedó tumbada bocabajo y oyó cómo Spike bajaba las escaleras de la misma manera, pero ella no se inmutó. Sólo vio cómo se acercaba con una cubitera con una botella de champaña dentro.

- No fallas ni una, ¿eh, Big Bad? – le dijo Buffy -. Flores, velas, bombones, champaña… Me dejas impresionada – apoyó la cabeza en un codo -. No sabía que fueras tan detallista.

- Siempre lo soy con mis chicas – contestó él.

Spike dejó la cubitera en la mesita al lado de la cama.

La cazadora se dio la vuelta, quedando bocarriba con medio cuerpo tapado por la sedosa sábana. Para el vampiro, aquello era arte puro.

Abrió la botella y ambos bebieron para sofocar un poco el calor. Luego Buffy volvió a tumbarse, poniendo sus manos por encima de la cabeza y agarrando el cabecero de la cama.

Entonces, se sonrió con lujuria y cogió un cubito de hielo de la cubitera.

Sin decir nada, posó el hielo en la frente de la chica, y comenzó a pasearlo por su rostro. Bajó por un párpado, un pómulo, llegó a la comisura del labio, hasta la barbilla. Y siguió bajando por el cuello, pasó por entre sus pechos y, recibiendo un sonoro gemido de ella, lo subió por ellos, rodeando el rosado pezón que se puso inmediatamente duro del frío.

- Spike… - gimió ella.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó él, con una voz que la hizo estremecer.

Era un verdadero suplicio sentir ese frío recorriéndola, pero a la vez le proporcionaba una sensación placentera diferente, más nueva, más erótica.

Ya poco quedaba de ese trocito de hielo, pues el calor de su cuerpo había derretido la mayor parte. Así que cuando el recorrido acabó en el ombligo, formando un pequeño lago, Buffy decidió que era su turno.

Lo empujó haciéndolo caer y quedar tumbado. Después se posó sobre él.

- Como es San Valentín… - lo besó en la boca -… he pensado que podría… – fue bajando por el cuello, dejando pequeños besos, lamiendo su piel -… hacerte un regalo… – recorrió su torso con las manos, masajeando cada músculo -… especial.

Le mordió la piel por debajo del ombligo.

- ¡Buffy! – jadeó Spike.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, que brillaban de lujuria.

- ¿Estás… segura? – preguntó a media voz, casi consumido por el placer de pensar lo que Buffy le proponía.

Como respuesta, la cazadora tomó el miembro del vampiro con fuerza y éste tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio para no gritar.

Buffy sonrió ante esa respuesta y decidió que no se perdería ni un solo gesto o expresión de aquel caliente vampiro al que iba a... hacerle unos apaños…

Movió la mano de arriba abajo mientras acariciaba los músculos marcados de su estómago, que se contraían en espasmos ante sus roces.

Spike gemía y jadeaba por igual, susurrando su nombre, murmurándole obscenidades que fueron en aumento cuando su lengua tocó la punta del sexo.

Subía la cabeza succionando fuertemente y la bajaba recorriendo con la lengua el máximo terreno posible.

Era la primera vez que le hacía eso, tanto a él como a ningún otro y aunque en un principio hubiera pensado 'de esta agua no beberé…', ahora no le resultaba en absoluto desagradable. Era blando y duro a la vez, caliente y frío, y desde luego, muy, muy erótico. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero por las respuestas de él, intuyó que iba por buen camino.

Spike tensó todo su cuerpo cuando sintió el orgasmo aparecer y jaló de los pelos de Buffy para que ella levantara la cabeza.

- Súbete...

No hizo falta que lo repitiera para que Buffy avanzase hasta quedar sobre él y volviera a penetrarse, el tiempo suficiente para moverse un par de veces antes de que el vampiro se derramara de nuevo dentro de ella.

Buffy quedó sentada en él, sin moverse, sólo observando como el vampiro recuperaba la calma tras el orgasmo. Tenía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, no se sentía ella misma y desde luego no creía que acabara de hacerle eso a Spike. Sin embargo, se sentía bien.

Spike le apartó el pelo que le cubría la cara y la miró con cariño antes de abrazarla por la cintura para que se tumbara a su lado. Buffy aceptó de buena gana, empezando a notar el cansancio.

- No pensé que fueras a…

- Ni yo, pero… bueno, ¿no te ha gustado? – preguntó entre pícara y preocupada.

- Sí, sí, claro que sí – aseguró con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos segundo en silencio.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Buffy.

- Las… dos de la mañana, más o menos – le respondió él con pesar.

Suponía que ella pondría alguna excusa y se marcharía, dejándolo sólo, pero lo que dijo, lo dejó sorprendido.

- Creo que… podría quedarme a dormir hoy aquí, y decir que algún demonio había echo de las suyas para engatusarme, aprovechando la magia de San Valentín y así matarme…

- De placer – añadió Spike.

- De placer, por supuesto.

- Eso me gusta – dijo él abrazándola contra sí y besándola en los labios con dulzura.

Buffy se dejó acunar de nuevo, estando protegida y cubierta por los brazos de aquel vampiro rubio y poco a poco fue cayendo en el sueño.

Lo último que pensó antes de dormirse fue:

'Qué pena que solo haya un San Valentín al año'.


End file.
